Happy Ending dont come in Never land
by pandi-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru has left Rin in Inuyasha's care. not bcuz he trusts him but for an entirely differnt reason. Inuyasha and the gang get sucked into Rin's fairy tail book but they're far from a happy ending.


Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome at the well. He kept peering inside, waiting

for her. Inuyasha turned away from the well and kicked dirt into it. _I bet she's with that Homo kid… taking to her a- a… what's it called…? A movie! _

Kagome's head appeared out of the well, her arms full of bags. She saw Inuyasha's back and set the bag down, then she crept slowly over to him. She put her arms up to scare him.

"What took you so long?" he whirled around, making Kagome fall. Inuyasha caught her.

Kagome got up. "Inuyasha," she said tensely. "Can you wait until I put everything away?" she got up.

"Were you with that Hojo kid?" Inuyasha accused.

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the floor; she knelt down beside him. "If you want this to work, then you can't accuse me of things."

Kagome picked up the bags and made her way towards the hut. "But you didn't deny it!" Inuyasha yelled after her. She went inside the hut and put everything away, Inuyasha waited for her on a tree branch.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. "Come down here and take the medicine!" Inuyasha climbed higher up the tree.

"No! I rather eat poison!" he yelled. "That doctor of yours is crazy!"

"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word!" Inuyasha still didn't come down. "SIT!"

**Wham.** Inuyasha hit the floor, hard. "Inuyasha, I don't liked saying that but you make me do it. Now take your medicine like a man. It's your own fault." Kagome force-fed him his medicine.

Inuyasha remembered the night when Kagome told him not to go into her bag and he did. What he found, he was overjoyed because he found all the potato chips. And he ate it all, but got parasites for doing it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Hey, how about a peck?" he puckered up his lips.

Kagome laughed. "Very funny Inuyasha. I don't want that nasty medicine taste in my mouth!" she ran off.

Inuyasha got up and ran after her. "I knew it! You know that this medicine is disgusting and you're just making me drink it for punishment!" Inuyasha ran into Miroku, who he did not see.

"Inuyasha, you should watch where you're going." Sango said, climbing off of Kirara. "Lord Miroku, are you ok?" Sango knelt beside him.

"Damn, that beast hit me hard." Miroku sat up and looked at Sango. "My, is it only me but you look prettier than ever." He grasped her hand.

Sango blushed. "Oh Lord Monk…" Kagome and Inuyasha got up. "W-where are you going?" Miroku still held her hand.

"I think you two might need some alone time, that's all." Inuyasha said. "Don't think about trying anything 'monk.' Sango has a good arm." Inuyasha stared at them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Shippo ran over to them. "Come quick! I found something." They all got up and went with him. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara.

"Shippo what is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome as the rode.

"Remember you and your brother Sesshoumaru teamed up to defeat Naraku? And then he tried to kill you by using Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha get angry. "Get to the point Shippo!" he balled his hand into a fist.

"Well, we thought Sesshoumaru was gone without a trace but I found this." He showed then Tensigua (sorry I don't know how to spell It.); Inuyasha stared at it and said nothing.

"But that's not all, I also found this." They descended at a clearing where a little girl was sitting, playing with flowers.

"Isn't that the girl that was always with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded Sango and Miroku followed quietly behind them.

"Her name's Rin but I don't know why she's so close to us." Inuyasha said, they walked over to her. "She should be with Sesshoumaru. Hey, runt, what are you doing here?"

Rin looked up and backed away a little, glaring at him. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Don't scare her Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the girl. "Do you know who I am?" Kagome pointed at herself.

Rin nodded quietly. "I always saw you with Lord Sesshoumaru's brother. Have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, no one has seen him. Why are you here?" Miroku asked, sitting down.

"All I remember is that before Sesshoumaru left, he told me to come to 'that idiot of a demon, Inuyasha' if anything ever happened to him. He said he would come for afterwards." Rin looked at them.


End file.
